Fluke
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: sequel to The Love Of Science and inspired by James Herbert's Fluke. When something scientifically impossible happens to young Apollo his and Ema's love will be tested to the limit. Please review! All finished! Added special thanks page too...
1. Chapter 1

**Fluke**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Apollo Justice or anything I use in this story xx**

_"Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, "that's her" _- Ema's diary (unknown author)

"_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine  


_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by"_ - Apollo's Diary (Guns N Roses sweet child o' mine)

It had been six months since the New Year began. Klavier and Lana had begun to live together - for the weekdays anyway. At the weekend Lana would return home in a desperate attempt to sell her apartment. Apollo had managed to keep in contact with his foster family – particularly the female members. Suzanne was dating Phoenix and was keeping him in line and making him shave regularly. Pearl spent more time with the Wright's as she found it harder to cope in the village more. Claire and Trucy were now best friends.

The most important factor of the last six months was the creation of Klavier's new band. All of the people at the New Year Party Klavier threw agreed to form the new band with him. Apollo had become just as popular as Klavier and now understood what Klavier had to go through to escape teenage fan girls who loved this band as much as they did the Gavineers.

Apollo also had something done he never would have dreamed of before. A picture symbolising the yin yang with a pair of werewolves had been tattooed onto his back. The werewolves were lounging opposite each other and leaning on one arm. The other paws were together holding hands and the small dot on the symbol was on their heads. The white female werewolf lay at the front (she was clearly the white one as she looked like a female would) and a dark grey male werewolf was behind. Beside the male werewolf's arm was Apollo's name and beside the females was Ema's. Further up his back was a Chinese dragon that had been formed by the names of everyone important to Apollo. He had spent three hours drawing them himself and $400 getting a friend of Klavier's to tattoo them. While Apollo was not an overall fan of the pain inflicted during the tattoo he believed he was worth it. He still had few tattoos compared to the amount Klavier had.

Apollo, Ema and the Wrights lived together now and the young couple's bond was stronger than ever. Little did they know that the next month would test not only their belief in themselves, but in each other, everyone around them and most importantly love itself…

Perhaps this event was no fluke, perhaps this was supposed to happen, perhaps it was a test… open your eyes to the unbelievable.

_You know you're in love when you don't wanna go to sleep at night because your life is better than a dream. – unknown _


	2. the beginning of the curse

It was just a regular day in court for Apollo, he and Klavier were working hard to protect a young child's father from being accused of statuary rape on his lover's daughter. It made Apollo uncomfortable thinking about serious charges like this especially after reading the book about the Austrian man who had seven incestuous children with his daughter – Josef Fritzl. Apollo was adamant that his client was innocent as he had met the young girl and her mother who were his 'supposed' lovers. The girl in particular was too 'preoccupied' if that's what you want to call coming on to every guy who walks through her front door.

The girl herself did not have the best track record when it came to being arrested. The accuser was 16 years old and your typical cheerleader in appearance – while Apollo was attempting to talk to her mother and her to get a statement (he had borrowed Ema's police badge and made out he was from the police force to do so) he wondered what the cheerleader would look like under the mask of make up she wore. She had been arrested over charges of drug dealing and abuse, drinking and driving and was almost accused of rape herself. Klavier and Apollo both agreed that a man who had never been in trouble with the law aside from a stupid bylaw in Alaska with a seven year old daughter with no signs of having similar treatment to what the 16 year old was claiming was unlikely to rape anybody. The bylaw he broke was that he looked at a moose while an aeroplane was landing, although this sounds stupid it is in fact illegal in Alaska (and that is the real truth!).

Apollo was tired and ready to go home; he had been feeling sick lately and was having difficulty keeping food down so he had very little energy. Ema was telling him that sleeping next to him at night was like sleeping next to a radiator and he had been too sick to play the drums for the band's next single. He knew as soon as he got home he could have a little bit to eat, a nice hot drink, a bath and then wrap up warm in bed until he was joined by Ema later in the night. He had an air of nervousness in him tonight as he thought about what he had hid beneath the piles of files in his cabinets at home. _What if she's found it? _Apollo had forked out for an expensive engagement ring for Ema as he knew she was the one he wanted to spend his whole life with.

He could swear he could hear footsteps behind him, his mind was too hazy and he was in too much pain to figure out if it was his imagination or not. The trial had been stopped early for Apollo's sake as he lost so much colour in his face he almost fainted twice. He felt bile rise up in his throat and knew instantly he was going to be sick; he ran down the steps before the bridge ahead and collapsed to the floor by the waters edge. He felt a pain in his head as he tried to stand again; he was unstable but just about managed it. He limped backwards a few steps so he was closer to the wall.

"_Experience hell, Apollo Justice…" _The voice was just a whisper, the person just a shadow – a spirit in all black. The needle was in the unstable boy's neck before he had chance to react. The spirit had caught him as he fell; tucking his arms beneath his chest and laying him face down on the floor. The spirit knew when the boy woke up; his life would be changed for the worst.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An inexhaustible good nature is one of the most precious gifts of heaven, spreading itself like oil over the troubled sea of thought, and keeping the mind smooth and equable in the roughest weather. - Washington Irving

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_How long have I been out? _The question battered the young attorney's skull. One of his eyes snapped open a little. The world was…different. It was like someone had splattered the world with a dark paint, he saw no colours but black and white. The world seemed larger – much, much larger.

"My head…" Apollo daren't try to stand but he knew something was wrong and he felt uncomfortable.

"Hey, Squirt. You ok?" Apollo lifted his head yet his neck didn't hurt like it should. His eyes met with the eyes of a dog, which was shockingly larger than him and yet it looked like a Rhodesian ridgeback. What was the matter with him? Although he was lying down the dog shouldn't be that much taller than him. Now that he thought about it he did seem smaller.

"Who spoke to me?" Apollo searched around for the voice.

"I did…" The dog guided his face to its. "You're a little strange…" The young female dog stared at him.

"H-h-how could y-y-you speak to…me?" Apollo screamed.

"Easy there little buddy! You should be more quiet, all animals can talk to each other!"

"Animals?" the word took a long time to register in his brain. "I'm no…"

"Sweetie, you're a puppy – a dog like me see." He felt a tight grip on his neck as the dog lifted him onto his feet. _I must be asleep… _"See!"

"I…" Apollo attempted to stand up like a human. "I'm not an animal!"

"Yes you are…" He felt her paw press on his head so he looked straight on the floor. There, where his hands were supposed to be were two tiny, fragile paws. "You're a little weird puppy, what's your name?"

"My name's Apollo, but…I'm a human…" He felt what he thought were tears welling behind his eyes.

"A human? Honey, you're a perfectly normal Labrador puppy. See…" Again he was gripped at the back of his neck, yet it didn't hurt. "I'm afraid like all dogs, I see in black and white so I can't tell you what colour you are. Due to the shade of your body I would say you're even chocolate or a black Labrador."

The Ridgeback dropped him by the water's edge and there he saw the tiny frail face reflecting back at him. The tiny ears draped against the sides of his head. He saw the bracelet on the tiny left paw just where his bracelet would be as a human. He even saw the tiny trickle of water from his eyes hit the canal's water.

"…You're not kidding about being a human…are you?" Looking at his reaction the female dog figured out he wasn't lying.

"No ma'am!" The tiny Apollo screeched.

"Hush, hush. Human's hear our talking and call it 'barking' then they call the dog warden. My name's Prudence, but the others call me Pru, pleased to meet you Apollo!" The dog put her paw under Apollo's – their size difference evident as she flipped him up. "You look young maybe about 8 human weeks old, how old are you?"

"I'm 22 human years old, I'm sure we can find a picture of me and my band and my girlfriend too, somewhere around here."

"In human years I'm about 3…" The dog licked her paw. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I…" Apollo tried but a black cloud attacked his mind as he tried. "…can't it hurts…"

"Until we can tell what happened to you, I can take care of you, I don't mind being your mother until you're better." The dog nudged Apollo's neck knocking him down. "I'll take you where you're safe from the dog catcher; you don't need manners where we're going."

_This is the beginning of the end for Apollo's life…_


	3. The JY Dogs

**The JY Dogs**

"C'mon kid, keep up!" Pru called out to him.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a heck of a lot older than you!" Apollo ran, he was as unsecure as he could have ever been and he was so unstable he continuously fell.

"But you're also a human… what's in this briefcase anyway?" Pru dropped the case and grabbed Apollo by the scruff of his neck. "Climb up and then keep balanced!"

"That case has information for a case I'm working on as a human, and it has some other things, important things in it…" Apollo leapt from his position onto the Ridgeback's back, he fell on his first attempt and had managed to hook his tiny paws over her spine and clamber up. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

The clock struck two p.m. Apollo's ears burned at the sound that he would normally ignore.

"Here we are Squirt…"

"Um… Is this a junk yard?" Apollo looked on with fright at the smashed cars, wrecked appliances and tyres.

"It's no so bad, go on then!" She used her paw to force him through the gate.

"Guys I'm back!" Pru called. "I've got some one here with me!"

"What's that I hear? Pru has brought along another?" Apollo heard the laugh from behind the tallest mountain of rubbish he could see.

"Ah, but this one's special, he isn't a dog at all, he's a human – a rock star and an ace attorney!" Pru replied clearly knowing where to talk. "His name's Apollo Justice!"

"How'd you know that I was an attorney and a musician? And who'd you know my last name?" Apollo asked intrigued.

"A newcomer came not so long ago, you'll get to meet her soon enough, Squirt. Her old master was a fan of the band you play in." She whispered in Apollo's ear. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" She called.

"I suppose we should…" The source of the voice emerged on the top of the rubbish before sliding down on the broken bonnet of a disused car. Apollo jumped back in shock before smiling.

"That was pretty cool!" He smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look like you're 22 human years old." He commented. The dog was probably slightly taller than Pru and had a curled tail, his fur was long. "To help you out we'll tell you our age in human years, what breed we are and tell you where we are and why we're out here."

"Alright thank you…"

"First, I'm Axel, I'm a 5 year old Japanese Akita. I'm here because I was not wanted when I was a puppy; I was adopted once but thrown out a couple of months later by the nutcase old lady who adopted me." He nudged Apollo slightly with his nose. "I'm the leader of the JY Dogs."

"JY?" Apollo said the letters slowly as if they had significance.

"The Junk Yard Dogs." Axel replied.

"Howdy there youngster!" A huge dog that probably stood to Apollo's waist as a human towered over the three dogs. "I wish I was as lucky as you, 22 years and you're still a puppy, the wonder of youth…" _He sounds like someone's Grand dad…_

"I don't think I'm all that lucky." Apollo replied truthfully.

"Well, I'm Setter an Irish wolfhound, I was shipped over here from Ireland with my master but he never collected me from the airport so I was tossed onto the streets. I'm 12 years old and am the founder of the JY Dogs; I gave my power to Axel as he is a younger fitter dog." He held out his paw for Apollo to tap it like Pru had done. "If you don't want to call me Setter call me Tramp, like the dog from the movie."

"I'm Kane, A greyhound!" A large dog sped towards Apollo and stopped just before smashing into him. "I'm 4; I was thrown out because I was classed as being too old to carry on racing."

"I'm Angel. A pit bull, my master threw me out so I wouldn't be killed by the police, I'm 4." The dog gave Apollo a 'you'd better not forget' look.

"I'm Pedro!" A Chihuahua jumped from the drum of a broken washing machine in front of Apollo; he was no bigger than poor Polly so Apollo felt quite relaxed. "I'm a 7 year old from Mexico who was thrown out by my master for stealing his sausages."

"I'm Bruiser. A Rottweiler." The size and bulk of the dog made Apollo cower with fear. "Don't worry I won't hurt ya! My master was a boxer and threw me out because he was going away and couldn't take care of me."

"Where's Lady?" Setter pressed his nose to the ground. "Oops, hehe I mean Chloe!"

"I'm here!" the dog sauntered towards them. She clearly hadn't been a stray for very long. "YOUR band was the reason MY master left me!" She snarled.

"Don't blame it on him, it isn't his fault!" Axel warned. "You need to learn to cool down a little!"

"I need to? Ha!" She broke a chuckle from her throat. "I'm way more important than you are!"

"You're still a stray!" Pru hissed. "You're no different to the rest of us!"

"Well anyway…" She glared at Pru who snarled back. "I'm Chloe! A Cocker Spaniel! My mistress became obsessed with your band and wanted to follow you around the country on tour in a few months, her mother made her pick between me and the band, and she picked the band!"

"I wouldn't have picked you either if I were a human to be honest." Pru said calmly.

"Nor I, you're too stuck up and prissy!" Angel added.

"It's all his fault!" She growled pointing an accusatory paw Apollo.

"No it isn't! you should have been more loyal to your mistress." Bruiser struggled with the last word.

"Yes senora!" Pedro added, struggling with the language barrier just like Klavier would.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I can't help undo what has happened, but right now you have to accept that you are no different from the other dogs here!" Apollo barked. "Right now I have no idea what has happened to me or why it has, if anyone here is different then it's me but I don't want to be treated any differently!"

"I…guess…but…" Chloe watched as the other dogs glared evilly at her. "I'm sorry…" The dogs then headed off to entertain themselves accordingly.

"So…is this everybody?" Apollo paced beside Axel.

"There is another dog you absolutely have to meet." Axel looked over to the trash pile he climbed down from. "She's Pru's…"

"She's my daughter, Axel is her father." Pru paced behind them both scaring young Apollo. "She's still young – 3 months old and looks more like her father than me."

"Oh boy, another puppy!" Came the call from a hollow hole in the pile of trash. From the pile jumped a dog that looked mostly like Axel but had Pru's ears.

"Na kid, sorry to disappoint but that isn't a puppy, it's a person!" Axel laughed.

"But people are those tall things that hang around outside our home aren't they?" The small puppy asked.

"I don't know what happened to me, but I look like a dog and can hear you talk…" Apollo held out his paw. "I'm Apollo!"

"Papa, what's my name again?" The dog was obviously a girl as she had the gentle tone that all small girls had.

"Her name's Mi"

"Hey Mi, cute name!"

"Thanks!" She swatted Apollo's paw in a high five motion.

"Axel can I ask a favour?" Apollo asked as the Akita began to trudge away. "The case me and Pru brought with us, can we take it to my house?"

"Why would you want to do that Squirt? You'll get caught by the dog warden; your human family probably won't even recognise you." Axel replied truthfully.

"I don't care about that. It's just important the case arrives, at least my girlfriend will know something has happened to me." Apollo thought of Ema. "I know she probably won't recognise me, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Alright Squirt, we'll go." Axel smiled the way only a dog could. "We'll all have to go though, especially you smaller members of the group, I won't trust Slash, Chen or Koto around you guys otherwise you won't be here when we get back."

"Who?"

"Those guys are the ruffians of the group pal." Setter towered over them, surrounding them in a shadow that added to the ominous wind.

"We'll go immediately as there are few people in the streets around now, and less chance of getting caught." Axel roared to the sky.

The dogs all stood in a long line one beside the other, Setter at one end and Pedro and the pups at the other.

"Setter, check. Bruiser, check. Angel, check. Pru, check. Chloe, check. Kane, check. Pedro, check. Me, check." Axel grabbed the case and handed it to Setter. "You're the biggest. And finally Apollo and Mi!"

"Yep!" Apollo smiled.

"Roger!" Mi shouted excitedly.

The dogs ran through the streets. Kane, being a race dog and Setter despite his old age were in front, closely followed by Axel. Bruiser and Angel were behind him, Pedro and Chloe behind them and then Pru with the small puppies.

"The streets are empty mummy, where are all the people?" Mi asked.

"Well normally people work at this time – I would be too but the trial was cancelled because I was really ill." Apollo replied to her question.

"You were…ill? Maybe that has something to do with your change…" Pru wondered.

"Maybe, anyway. Kiddies are still in school and few people go shopping at this time." Apollo finished his answer.

"Apollo! Which way kiddo?" Setter grabbed Apollo and put him on Bruiser's back before helping him onto his back. Apollo was afraid to look at the floor.

"Left!" He yelped before laying down and throwing his paws on either side of Setter's thin, bony chest. Apollo directed then the rest of the way to the Wright's apartment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"As he come home yet?" Lana tried to ask but she was struggling to hear through her sisters sobs down the phone.

"No! What if…if…something's happened?"

"Don't worry Klavier's gone out to look for him because he said how sick he looked, don't worry honey!" The line went dead. Before her phone clicked back to the camera mode. She wiped the smudged make up from her cheeks, because Apollo was so ill she was only working for a few hours a day so she could help him with his work. That was when the scratching began at the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Setter dropped the case in front of Apollo and scratched once more at the door. The terrified Ema put her phone by the edge of the door and snapped a photo of all the dogs behind the case.

"Oh my god!" Apollo heard her cry and pushed against the case hard with his head. As it fell Ema's eyes met with his, but she couldn't see the human him, she didn't even see Apollo's bracelet. "Apollo's…" The tears streamed from her face as she snatched the case and slammed the door shut. Apollo choked back his tears and the other dogs tried desperately to comfort him. He was so distraught all he wanted to do was return to the junk yard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That dog…" Ema tears stopped for a split second but soon began again making her forget her sentence.


	4. Can We Adopt?

**Can we adopt?**

Apollo was sobbing for a straight hour after leaving Ema; he clearly was more upset than he thought he would have been. Mi had hidden and the other JY Dogs had gone back to entertaining themselves or resting up for something.

"Kid… I don't know what to say…" Pru looked in his eyes sorrowfully.

"Forget it!" Apollo barked.

"If you say so, will you stay here while me and the others go out to steal some food?" Pru asked. "Mi will stay hidden, be careful of the dog warden, or the three dogs Axel told you about."

At four p.m. the dogs charged the streets, leaving Apollo alone in the junk yard.

"Hm… haven't seen you around here." A loud shrill voice rang in the air. A huge falcon swooped down and narrowly avoided slashing Apollo. Apollo spun to be met by the terrifying bird. "The name's Falco!"

"Um… I'm Apollo and yes I'm new…" Apollo backed away from the bird a little.

"That's no way to treat a fellow JY Dog!" The bird laughed.

"You're not a dog! How can you be a JY Dog?" Apollo growled.

"I dunno, I'm part of Axel's group though…" The bird screeched. "There's not just me either…" He looked at the sound of a lower frequency hiss. A large black alley cat trotted up to Apollo with a fish bone in its mouth.

"Hey Casey, a day by the river got you a decent meal then…" The bird bowed to her.

"Yeah, who's the mutt anyway?" The cat glared evilly at Apollo making him feel unwelcome.

"That's no way to treat a fellow JY Dog!" A huge horse jumped over the mountains of rubbish.

"Hey Rocket, how'd you know he was a JY?" The bird flew atop the horses' head.

"A guess, you learn a lot from keeping hidden at the back of the dump ya know…"

"I'm Apollo…" He introduced himself to the strange 'JY Dogs'.

"Like I said already I'm Falco, I flew away from the zoo 'cause they tried to shoot me, since then I've been a free bird soaring above the city." The bird again did its strange bow.

"I'm Rocket, used to be a race horse kept in the field at the back of here until they chased me out to build the shopping complex!" The horse was humongous even compared to Setter.

"I'm Casey, Pru and Axel found me when I was still a kitten and protected and raised me so I could live on the streets." The cat purred. "If you like fish let me know, I know how to catch 'em."

"Um thanks Casey…"

"I guess you're the human I heard everyone yelling about earlier!" The sound of an unfamiliar dog ran in the air.

"Yeah, yeah that's him!"

"Hush Chen!" Another voice snarled.

"You too Koto!" the middle dog roared. He lashed out for Apollo. "People aren't welcome in the JY Dogs!"

"Leave him!" The bird screeched shielding Apollo from the larger of the dogs.

"Yikes!" Casey ducked away.

"We're the Doberman trio, human!" Slash snarled and showed his teeth.

"I'm Chen!" One laughed like a hyena.

"…Koto…" One replied a lot less friendly.

"And Slash!" The middle one replied knocking Apollo to one side.

"Oh, a dog warden Hide!" The bird screeched before taking to the sky, the dogs ran and the cat hid. Apollo ducked behind a smashed up car away from view.

"You're in my spot human!" Slash shoved him out just as the warden looked his way. Apollo attempted to run but he was already hooked around the neck. He squirmed and attempted to break free.

"Calm down sweetie!" Was the last thing he heard as he was loaded into a crate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ema hadn't slept because Apollo wasn't there. She was sick with worry and none of the others in the apartment knew why. Ema had told the girls Apollo was still in the trial when they came home and Mr Wright simply assumed Apollo had gone to Klavier's. Ema felt the bed alongside her and felt tears as she knew nobody was there.

"Daddy can we have a dog?" Trucy asked her father in the sitting room.

"I can't afford to buy you a dog!" Phoenix yelled.

"We could adopt one." Pearl suggested. As she said it Ema came charging out the bedroom and collapsed into the sofa bawling her eyes out.

"Oh my gosh Ema!" Trucy ran to her as her phone slipped from Ema's pocket.

"Ema?" Phoenix looked at the sobbing heap.

"Apollo never came home!" She screamed. "Klavier never found him!"

"What do you mean?" All the others gasped.

"I lied to you! The trial was cancelled because Apollo looked so sick and something must have happened to him!"

"Oh no Polly!" Trucy cried.

"It's alright! Klavier will find him! I'll go out and look too once I've solved the girls' dog problem…"

"When did you take this photo Ema?" Pearl looked at the screen of her phone. "That looks like Apollo's briefcase in front of the dogs."

"About 2.30 yesterday afternoon those dogs came to the door and scratched it until I answered it, the little brown Labrador puppy looked at me and I sensed he was different. Then I grabbed the case and slammed the door shut, when I'd opened the door a few seconds later to get another look at it the dogs had already run off…"

"Say Ema, I know this is a bad time but what do you think about the girls having a dog?" Phoenix asked.

"You can't afford it Phoenix, you don't even pay rent. Me, Apollo and Trucy pay it so it should be our choice!" Ema thought long and hard about what Apollo would like. "Apollo loves animals and I like dogs so I don't see why not."

"Yay! Thanks Ema!" The girls hugged her.

"Going to look in the animal shelters for a new dog will keep my mind of Apollo for a while too…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It had taken a long time for Apollo to settle in the tiny basket in the metal cage. He looked at all the other dogs who were a lot bigger sat comfortably behind wire mesh cages. Apollo lapped all the water from his dish when he first entered the cage but had not touched the smelly, rotten meat in the dog food dish. He had watched a few people come in, look at the dogs and maybe adopt a bigger older one than him.

"Go have a look then!" Two girls ran past but they ran so fast Apollo couldn't see them properly. Then he saw the woman who was the source of the voice and smelt the distinctive perfume on her body _Ema?_. He watched as she pushed her fingers through the mesh of some of the dog cages and tapped the dogs' noses.

"It couldn't be?" Suddenly a face was in front of his.

"Pearl!" Apollo realised it was the young girl but remembered she couldn't understand him.

"Ema! Give me your phone! I think I've found one of the dogs!" Pearl lifted the phone beside the cage.

"Wow you're right Pearly!" Trucy hollered.

"Trucy!" Apollo barked.

"Keep it down!" The warden scolded. _Who? Me or Trucy…_

"Let me see!" Ema stared deep into Apollo's eyes and immediately his tail begin to wag frantically.

"Ema! Ema!" He barked as loud as he could.

"You even have the bracelet!" Ema almost cried. "You're different to the other dogs aren't you?" Apollo nodded his head. "I think we've found our dog!"

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

Apollo paced alongside Ema as she pulled him through the streets on the leash. He couldn't imagine his luck! He had been adopted by his real human family! Although Trucy and Pearl had been bothering Phoenix for a dog for a while. The familiar smells of the apartment attracted Apollo's nose. As he entered and saw Phoenix smile and felt Ema release him from the leash he felt at home once more. Ember was perched at the end of the sofa and said the most important words Apollo needed.

"Apollo is that you?" The bird chirped.

"Ember!" Apollo barked in response.

"You crazy bird!" Phoenix lowered his paper. "That can't be Apollo, he's a human!"

"Nope! Nope! Apollo's that dog!"

"Ema! He's not kidding!" Apollo looked at the cynical way Ema was looking at the bird. Apollo then noticed the laptop on the floor by Phoenix.

**Ema, Phoenix, Trucy and Pearl. Ember is telling the truth. It's me Apollo Lewis Justice!**

Apollo typed the words slowly with a single paw.

"You can't be Apollo!" The girls and Phoenix stared in disbelief.

"Wait! He said his full name and got all of your names right, he's never heard anyone's name but mine!" Ema sat in front of Apollo and picked up the laptop.

"I didn't know Apollo had a middle name…" Trucy tapped her chin.

"Then you probably don't know I have one, the only people who know it are Apollo and Lana." Ema put the laptop back beside the puppy. "Spell out my full name."

**Ema Louise Skye**

"He isn't kidding…" Ema felt the tears in her eyes again. "What happened to you honey?"

**I don't know, I felt sick and that's all I remember**

Apollo yawned making a weird yelping sound with it.

**I'm really tired, can I have some help getting onto my bed so I can go to sleep?**

Again the words came slowly.

"Of course…" Ema lifted Apollo, getting a good grip on his tummy and supporting his backside with her other hand. "I love you Apollo…"

"I love you too Ema Louise." Apollo barked back before licking her cheek. Ema kissed the end of his nose before leaving his curled up on the pillows.


	5. Lana's confession

**Lana's confession**

**This one's gonna be kinda short cause there isn't much to do for now. I promise that some BIG stuff will happen in the next chapter. EvilWaffles xx**

-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

His eyes were still sticky with sleep. Apollo could smell the bacon cooking in the kitchen meaning it was morning and Trucy was trying to cook breakfast again. He smelt the air to see if Ema was still beside him, she wasn't so he knew she would be getting ready for work. Apollo whimpered as she hadn't woken him but she probably thought that Apollo needed more than just a few hours' sleep.

"Morning Apollo!" Ember squawked.

"Morning Birdie…" Apollo yawned. He leapt down from the bed landing with no dignity whatsoever – he landed straight on his face. He shook himself and noted that he was finally getting used to the black and white vision. He took note of the glare as he looked at the cabinet too – it was the lamp that Ema had left on during the night because she was so afraid.

He trotted into the next room and made his way towards the middle to get a decent look around.

"Morning Apollo!" Trucy called as she attempted to make pancakes for her, Pearl and Ema. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Ember!" The small puppy called out to his pet who flew (Ember now knew that he was a bird) to the call. "Can you tell her I want pan-cakes" Apollo sounded out the last word for the bird to copy.

"Apollo would like pan-cakes!" the bird squawked at the girl.

"Well done Ember!" Apollo barked happily. "Tell her thank you."

"He says thanks! He says thanks!" The bird then flew back.

"Ok Polly!"

With no sign of Ema in the sitting room he picked the next most obvious place – the bathroom. As he got close to the door the sound of the shower rang clear. He scratched at the door.

"Is that you Apollo?" Ema called from the inside.

"Yes!" The sound came as a shrill bark.

"The door's open!" Apollo pushed gently on it with his nose and then pushed it back when he was on the inside.

Apollo admired everything about Ema, right down to her last detail. He noticed how pretty her tanned skin looked as she washed the soap from her body. She then slid down and sat in the bath tub so her face was level with Apollo's. He hooked his small paws over the edge of the bath to keep balanced.

"You ok honey?" She rubbed her hand on his head. Apollo was happier than ever at her acceptance of his new form. "It's a good job you've seen me without clothes on before otherwise I'd feel really uncomfortable right now." She whispered quietly in his ear so Trucy or Pearl didn't hear as they are a little nosey, and also as an extra precaution to keep Mr Wright 'The pervert' from rubbing these facts in their faces in the most painfully humiliating way possible.

Apollo was actually incredibly happy and relaxed – not because he was perverted (which he wasn't) but despite everything that's happened she still sees him as a person and is just as comfortable around him in his state. To both of them, being unafraid to show your body to your partner was a sign that you were comfortable and happy together. Apollo being the neat and tidy person he was wanted a bath himself but didn't know how to show Ema that fact.

He attempted to jump in with her but he was too small and couldn't jump high enough.

"Do you want a bath?" Ema looked at the puppy inquisitively. Apollo nodded. "Alright then…" She picked him up and supported him in the same safe way she had before. As she lifted him close to her face his tail began to wag crazily again – he was being driven by the luscious smell of Ema's strawberry shampoo and cherry body wash. His tongue flicked out and he just managed to lick the end of her nose. She kissed him back and lowered him into her lap. She looked at her shampoo and remembered Apollo's love for the smell.

"I might have to wash you with this…" Apollo barked happily as an explosion of joy.

As Ema massaged the shampoo into his fur in small circles Apollo found that it was incredibly relaxing and therapeutic. As she rubbed his ears he entered heaven, he didn't know why but it was bliss. He shut his eyes as the spray of water cast over his body and sneezed at the sudden change in temperature as Ema turned the shower off. _Just like a day at the spa… _She patted him down and tried to remove as much of the moisture from his fur as possible and did the same to her hair before carrying Apollo into the lounge and dropping him on the sofa in front of his food.

It turned out that eating was a lot more difficult, Apollo thought himself lucky that he didn't ask for syrup otherwise he would have been coated in the stuff. He quickly emptied the plate and settled his hunger problem once he got the hang of chewing the food.

After everyone had finished Ema hooked the flimsy leash around Apollo and slid the laptop in her bag.

"I'm off to work, Apollo's coming too!" Ema waved goodbye to the girls.

"Bye Ema, Bye Polly!" The called in response.

"Bye!" Apollo wanted to say a proper goodbye too but could only manage the bark.

Ema set the laptop up at her desk and pulled Apollo onto her knee in the precinct. She knew that because it was Monday and Lana didn't work she came in for a couple of hours with Klavier. Ema rubbed her hand through Apollo's soft fur.

"You must have been so grubby before I didn't notice that!" She said a little too loud and pressed gently on the base of Apollo's spine. "The markings from your tattoo have shown through."

As if on cue Klavier and Lana rushed in and Lana's eyes shot straight to the brown bundle of fur on her sister's lap.

"Is that a puppy?" She ran over. "Aw he's so cute." She picked Apollo up and began to wave him around.

"Hey stop! I'm not A –" Apollo felt as Ema snatched him from her sister.

"That doesn't look like a regular puppy Fraulien…" Klavier commented.

"He isn't, show them!" Ema lifted Apollo so he was level with the laptop.

**I'm not a puppy. It's me Apollo Lewis Justice. I don't know what happened to me, I just remember feeling sick.**

"That's amazing!" Lana clapped. "But how'd you tell something was wrong with the puppy?"

"Simple Liebe because of the marking where Apollo's tattoo is supposed to be on his back." Klavier flicked Apollo's back.

"Oh and he's wearing his bracelet too!" Lana smiled happily.

"Well Herr Forehead you look even smaller than weaker than usual." Klavier flicked the end of Apollo's nose. _Well I'm never going to get another opportunity like this… _Apollo bit into Klavier's flesh as gently as he could.

"Ow! I hope he doesn't have rabies!" Klavier sulked which earned him a slap across the head from Lana.

"Ema do you mind if I take Apollo outside for a second do you?"

"No go ahead." Apollo felt himself being hoisted from the desk and carried to the stairs towards Klavier's office.

"Apollo, I need to tell you something but you can't tell Ema. I'm not sure how she'll react yet." Apollo, being unable to argue or question simply nodded. "Um, well you know how accidents happen when people love each other…" _Geez I feel like I'm learning the facts of life. _"This wasn't an accident but…I'm pregnant again." Apollo's eyes widened. "It's Klavier's baby and I don't know how to tell Ema…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For the rest of that day Apollo spent his time with Ema, all the while Lana's confession ate away at his conscience. _Why would she be afraid of telling Ema? Sure Ema can be a bit of a hot head but… she loves her sister too much to be really mad._


	6. The Vampires

**The Vampires and the deepening nightmare**

Ema was far too tired to continue working. She took Apollo's lead and told Klavier she was going on a lunch break.

"I want you to show me where you woke up…" Ema rubbed behind Apollo's ears. "Can you show me?"

"Of course!" Apollo barked and tried to pull Ema to where he remembered. He could hear the stream while he was still a good distance away from it and soon got Ema to the canal.

"Is this where?" Ema earned a nod from Apollo. A loud bark echoed in the distance.

"Setter! Axel!" Apollo recognised them but he doubted he could be as loud. _Unless… Chords of Steel! _"Setter! Axel! Where are you?" When he earned no reply and Ema could tell he wanted something she released the catch on his lead and chased him through the streets.

Apollo could smell they had been in an alley of a nearby butcher's shop to the junk yard.

"Axel? Pru?" Apollo cried still earning no reply.

He scrambled through the large Setter sized gap in the Junk Yard gates. Ema stood with a blank stare and pulled hard on the gates.

"It's the little squirt!" Falco swopped from the top of the trash. "There is a human with him though!" He landed just before Apollo again. "You know humans aren't welcome here!"

"You let me in." Apollo replied bluntly. "Besides, she isn't here to hurt anyone, she's my human girlfriend!"

"Then that's ok!" Axel crawled out from the boot of an old red Toyota.

"Help me let Ema in!" Apollo looked between Setter and Axel.

"Allow me…" The Wolfhound stepped forward and bit deep into the rusted lock. It fell to the floor.

"Apollo!" Ema grabbed him from the floor. "Why are we here with a bunch of vicious dogs?" Apollo squirmed.

"I'll show you if you put me down!" He knew it was useless. Suddenly he felt himself being lowered at the sight of Chloe and Pru who were harmless. "Could everybody line up please?"

"Of course? Baby Mi too?" Pru was clearly overjoyed at seeing the small puppy back with the gang but more importantly with his human mate. "She'd be happy to see her 'big brother' again. That's what she calls you!"

"I think Mi should stay hidden." Apollo watched as the dogs lined up in size order again.

"Hey, the little squirts still alright!" Bruiser barked laughing.

"We never doubted you for a second Kiddo!" Axel trotted to his position.

"What are you going to do to show me why we're here?" Ema asked kneeling down in the dirt beside him. "My laptop's got no life left." Apollo stood in thought before deciding. In the dirt in front of Pru he wrote out 'She found me' and an arrow pointing at her. Then in big letters he wrote 'They all took care of me'.

"I guess I should say thank you then." Ema grumbled. Her cellphone vibrated in the white lab coat and she took this as an opportunity to take Apollo away.

"Bye guys!" Apollo barked.

The caller ID showed Trucy but she very rarely had her cellphone switched on.

"Hello? Is something the matter Trucy?" Ema tried to support Apollo so he was close to the phone and could hear her voice.

"Ema!" The voice was a cry of distress. "You need to come to my school and fast!" She was hyperventilating and Ema was immediately concerned.

"Give me that phone or I'll make you sorry!" A male voice that neither Apollo nor Ema recognised. "Let me make this clear. You have 30 minutes to bring the puppy, yourself, the rock star and his girlfriend."

"And if I don't?" Ema retaliated. "And who are you?"

"We have no name, and I assure you I'm not alone." The man cackled. "If you don't… then you'll be responsible for all these brat's deaths."

"All?" Ema felt herself shudder and could feel Apollo's muscles twitching.

"Help!" All the voices were girls and Ema recognised a few of them – Trucy, Pearl and Apollo's foster sister Claire.

"What do you want with Apollo?" Ema growled.

"Well… if you want him to be human again, you're going to have to bring him here. We were the ones who changed him and we know how to change him back." The man paused for a split second. "You have 30 minutes starting from…now!" The line went dead.

"We have to get back to the precinct!" Ema had never run so fast and clutched Apollo tighter in her life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Klavier! Lana! We have 20 minutes to get to Trucy's school!" Ema cried for the second time in the ten minute run. "You've gotta believe me! They're going to kill Trucy and Pearl!"

"Oh my god! Tell us on the way!" Lana grabbed Ema's wrist and threw her into the backseat of the sports car. Apollo was placed in her hands and Klavier dived into the driver's seat. Lana dived into the passenger seat and they sped away before anyone had chance to fasten a seatbelt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They almost missed the 30 minute deadline as they burst through the front doors of the school past the receptionist who had fainted.

"What the hell's going off?" Lana followed Ema and Apollo. Apollo suddenly seemed to know where he was going as if he could sense Trucy's distress.

"This way!" Apollo tried to call as he fell from Ema's grip. He ran towards the girl's gym.

"Well, well. I was wondering if you'd make it!" The man who spoke on the phone swung towards the door and pointed the heavy calibre gun at the group in the doorway. _His voice seems so… familiar to me… _Apollo wondered. _Have I heard him before? I know I've only ever heard his voice once…_ "Get in here then! I want to see if you're all here." Apollo trotted in first, Ema closely behind him and Klavier and Lana last. They stood beside Ema.

"Ja, we're all here. What do you want with Herr Puppy?" Klavier replied as he watched the cowering figure of the girls' gym class and the teachers cowering in the corner.

"We want him to come with us." The man replied bluntly and more men surrounded him. They all wore identical uniforms – black leather jackets and black formal trousers with polished black leather shoes. Some of them wore hats to cover their hair and others masked their identities in various ways.

"No! Why should we hand him to you?" Ema yelled.

"You really should learn to be quiet until spoken too. Have you ever been in a hostage situation before?" Apollo heard some of the men cover the doors that he had just walked through and another man blocked the door into the teacher's car park – leading to the front of the school. Apollo sat quietly. "Well have you?"

"No… but I know what to expect so…" Ema replied quietly as the man burst her bubble.

"So, what do you want?" Lana quickly cut in.

"Like we said, we want Apollo. If you refuse then… well…" The man all drew firearms ranging from pistols to shotguns, rifles and several illegal and some hand made firearms. They were all pointed towards the screaming and shaking group of girls and women. "Allow me to prove the weapons are loaded…" A large man stepped forward with a hand made heavy calibre gun. He fired it straight at the wall beside Ema, the concrete crumbled from the force of the blow. Apollo even realised that one man – who had probably been given a felony charge and not allowed to buy firearms had constructed a gun. It looked like a tire pump or a jack for a car. The end had been sawed off and the pump on the other side, if pushed with enough force could fire a bullet.

Lana shuddered and reached for Klavier's hand to calm her.

"We don't just want Apollo; he's just one of many more experiments to come. But for now we'll let puppy boy pick what he wants." The man knelt down. "Is that fair?" Apollo nodded, unaware of how much Ema was protesting. "Young lady. Keep your gob shut. It's between me and the pup! Do you want to come with us or be responsible for the deaths of all the people in this room?" Apollo closed his eyes.

"Why should he have to pick?" Lana hissed. "We still have no idea who you are!"

"Then you may call us the Vampires. Hurry up puppy." Apollo forced himself to walk towards the man with the mysterious identity. "Good dog. You ain't half as stupid as you look!" He felt a thick metal choker being wrapped around his neck by another man and he was pulled towards the door to the car park. He protested and struggled but knew if he didn't move he would be suffocated. He felt like crying when he looked into Ema's sorrowful eyes – he knew that she knew this had to happen.

He was outside looking in by the time he saw movement. Klavier lunged towards the gentleman in the middle. Only to be injected by something and fall to the floor screaming and squirming in pain. His sixth sense kicked in and his bracelet began to glow. _My bracelets… _He forced his paw on top of the other one. Suddenly he felt the most intense pain he had ever done before. It was as if his muscles were growing rapidly and he was powerless to stop it. He felt the blood shoot into his head and could feel himself growing and yet at the same time being choked. He knew this was meant to happen but he wasn't sure what this was…

**Cliff hanger! Sorry! Hope it gets you excited for the next chapter though! Please review I beg you!**

**Thanks to DDT 4 and the anonymous person for reviewing my story xx**


	7. The secret

**The Secret**

His muscles were still aching like they were growing and the blood was drowning his brain as he was lifted in the car. Suddenly it was as if someone had pulled the plug from his brain and the blood began to flow again. His muscles were still growing and he could feel himself wanting to faint. His arms suddenly began to feel more like his human arms. He held back the scream of pain as the blood rushed to his eyes.

He gripped the man hard by the throat and pulled himself from the car. He swung to the side view mirror as he gripped the man hard by the throat. He was feeling stronger than ever before and a lot more agile. He felt more human than he had in the last few days. That was when he was met by the blood thirsty eyes of the monster he had become. He could see the sharp wolf features of his body and could just about see the tip of his tail. He was tall – 6ft like when he's human and he was still dressed in wrecked scraps of his human clothing. His muscles were far larger than ever and his body was covered in glistening reddish brown fur. Perhaps most importantly was he could see in colour.

"I'm a…werewolf?" He let out an ear splitting howl before throwing the squirming man (who was trying to stab his arm) through the window of the gym. He smashed the boot of the car and shredded the cover. "Bingo…" He pulled the thick brown file from the back. "Maybe this will explain more…"

He ran full bolt on all fours and leapt through the window he had thrown the man from.

"Which one of you bastards was responsible for this?" He snarled. He knew the men would point all the rifles at him. He smiled and stood right in the middle of their firing line. "Ema get everyone out of here!" As the rain of bullets began he swooped and dodged them, his sixth sense and blood red eyes alerting him to danger before it happened.

Lana was ordered to leave Klavier where he was and flee with Ema. She struggled but then complied. The group that Ema had freed were lead into the next gym; the only protection from the danger on the other side was a small wooden partition with shatter proof glass on the top half. Ema pulled out her phone and tried to record this to show to Klavier when he woke and perhaps even Apollo if he didn't remember this.

Apollo waited in the middle as the bullets stopped. The men caught their breath before lunging towards Apollo in the most disorganised chaos he had ever seen. The first man grabbed the chain around Apollo's throat and attempted to strangle him. He yelped and began to tug on the chain. He strained with the effort before shattering one of the links. He kicked the man away from him.

"Way to go Polo! Karate lessons do come in handy after all!" Apollo's foster sister called from the other side of the glass.

As he attempted to fight the all of them off they were developing new primitive weapons: Glass shards, rope from the climbing frames even cell phone batteries to throw at the frenzied werewolf. He could feel his body being lacerated and yet he continued to fight, karate kicking them away with as much force as he could and occasionally scaring some of them enough to flee in terror. He began to tire as he managed to get some of the men away.

He felt a slash on his arm and grabbed the source, a man who was clutching a glass shard. He twisted his arm behind the man's back and slammed his knee into the man's back. He was exhausted but he had fought much longer than he normally would when he did karate. His blood thirsty eyes scanned the now vacant room aside from him and Klavier and… the last of the Vampires. The man who had invited Apollo to go there in the first place.

"You're a bit of a coward aren't you? Hiding behind your loser buddies until there's just me and you left." Apollo snarled. He saw the folder he had looted from the car in the man's left hand clutched to his chest and a shotgun pressed right against the glass in his right.

"Everybody get down!" Ema called.

"This glass is shatter proof!" A woman called out at the back.

"Not when a bullet's fired through at point blank range it isn't!" Ema waited for the other girls to drop as she saw the lighting fast creature rip the shotgun from the Vampire's hand and slam him into the partition. Apollo picked himself up and bent the shotgun in half before ripping the folder from the hand of the black clad man.

"I suggest you leave!" The man scampered away with his useless mangled shotgun to a car that had been shattered and shredded to pieces.

"We're coming back in!" Ema called. The sound couldn't pass through the glass and Apollo stood there dumfounded for a few seconds. He shook his head and signalled for her to check if anyone was hurt. He picked up the wrecked and blood splattered folder which he hoped would give him the answer to his transformation.

Apollo turned his attention to Klavier. Or at least the pile of Klavier's clothes where Klavier had once been.

"Holy crap! He didn't shrink like in Alice in Wonderland did he?" Apollo studied the pile terrified to move it. Until he saw the small bump in the middle. "Klavier?" He lifted the purple jacket to reveal a small golden coloured kitten.

"Whoa! Apollo you look bigger and more human!"

"You look short and um…" Apollo tried to think of a way of telling Klavier about what he looked like without offending him.

"Herr Puppy?"

"Um…can you still see in colour?" Apollo asked.

"Ja."

"Does the world seem…bigger?"

"Ja. But I'm lying down so it's bound to."

"Ok…don't move just stay looking at me." Apollo reached into Klavier's back trouser pocket and pulled the compact mirror from it. Being as vein as he was Klavier always carried a mirror so he could check his trademark hair was in order.

Apollo fiddled with the mirror before placing it in front of Klavier.

"What a cute kitty!" Klavier called. "Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!"

"Klavier…that's you. Watch." Apollo lifted Klavier's clothes one by one of the floor and he watched the kitten's eyes widen in shock. "You're the kitten and when I take you into the next room nobody will be able to understand you but me."

"Ja…but…"

"I'm sorry Klavier. I don't know how much longer I will be a werewolf so I might not be able to translate for you for much longer."  
"Ja, but there's a problem." Klavier watched in awe as Apollo lifted him onto the folder then picked the folder up. "Lana's allergic to cats…"

"Ah…"

Fortunately for Klavier Lana did not have an allergic reaction to him. Nobody had been injured.

"Apollo, what happened?" Ema approached him cautiously as if she was afraid he might have the same primeval instinct she had read about in werewolf legends.

"My bracelet started to glow, then I was in pain and then…this." Ema wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him. "We need to get everyone out safely."

Lana had taken Klavier home. She was bawling her eyes out because she was allergic to cats but other than that she was ok. Apollo took Pearl, Trucy and Claire back with Ema and him to the apartment. As Claire's mum Suzanne was coming around to take Phoenix out for lunch.

He sat studying the folder hard.

_Genetic mutation list: K Gavin – Panther_

_A Tiala – eagle_

_D Crescend – Snake_

_L Andrews – fox_

_O Harvey – pigeon_

The list carried on for 2 more pages. At the bottom of the list was the name: _A Justice – Puppy_

"Ema look at the top three names on the list!" He grabbed his girlfriends arm and pulled her onto his lap. "I thought they were in Jail…" He whispered into her ear.

"They are, and they're some pretty impressive killer animals too." Ema felt her heart race. Apollo raised his hand to put it on top of her heart because he could sense her fear.

"Are you…afraid of me?" He asked.

"No…I mean…I want you back to normal!" Ema cried. "I really do!" She clutched her stomach in pain.

"Stomach ache again?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, I might have to go and see a doctor about this…it's been going on for a few months now and I've been feeling more tired recently." She kissed the end of his nose and went back to cleaning. Apollo felt a sharp pain in his head and he could feel himself becoming smaller and weaker again. He had transformed back into a puppy.

"Apollo!" Ema ran towards the computer chair where she expected to see the werewolf form of her partner.

Her eyes met with the small hazel eyes of Apollo as a puppy. Ema was unsure what to feel like – she was no longer terrified of him and yet… she wanted him to talk to her. _I want – No I need you to tell me you love me! _Ema cried inside. _I'm scared… I've been feeling terrible and… I've started to get heavy because I'm comfort eating again!_

**Special thanks to: DDT4 - you're awesome mate! Custardmaker - you rock and Anonymous person - thanx loads xx**


	8. Ryker

**Ryker**

"Morning Apollo…" Ema patted his head gently and lifted him off the bed. "I've gained more weight again…" Apollo looked at Ema sorrowfully yet he could sense something was different with her body maybe the rumours that dogs could predict people were going to have fits an hour before they do is true. He couldn't tell what was different but he could tell there was a disturbance in her stomach area. He barked his usual 'good morning' before trotted into the next room.

"Did you get his details for me?" Ema asked Phoenix as she followed Apollo. "I might have found some help for you and Klavier honey." He knew she would know somebody who knew a cure. She lifted Apollo on to the computer desk and dialled the phone number.

"Hello this is Dr Ryker for Queens Medical Centre speaking." The voice came in a very cooperate manor.

"Um…hello are you Adam Ryker by any chance?" Ema asked.

"Yes why? Do I know you?" The voice seemed to get a little more accusatory.

"Do you remember a girl called Ema Skye, she was an American who studied with you in England?"

"Ema is that you? I thought you lived in America! How are you?" The man suddenly seemed cheery. "I heard you go out with a famous lawyer and your sister goes out with a rock star."

"That's right. I'm not feeling very good. Do you still work with genetic mutations?" Ema asked as she clutched Apollo's paw nervously.

"Yes." Came the blunt reply.

"Both my and my sister's partners have been genetically mutated. I can't give you the details over the phone and it's…complicated." She kissed Apollo's nose and smiled at his cute puppy eyes.

"You mean they've been turned into animals. It's been on the news for the last 24 hours here in England." He softened his voice. "So how can I help you?"

"Whereabouts in England are you?" She asked.

"Nottingham." The reply was fast.

"I need you to help us change them back."

"Ema, I know how much you want my help but how can you get the guys into England without them being thrown in quarantine?"

"What about if I used Klavier's private jet instead of going on a commercial aeroplane?" She looked at Apollo's confused face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They had managed to get the guys into England without being stopped. Lana had come with Ema and Klavier while Phoenix, Lana's daughters, Pearl and Trucy were flying over on the next available flight.

"Brr… its cold here compared to the U.S." Lana shuddered as she hugged Klavier tight to her chest.

"Adam said he'd pick us up." Ema picked up Apollo and held him in front of her face. "Adam was a good friend of mine when I studied here. He studied how viruses could change shape and he would be very interested in a case like yours and Klavier's. He could decipher the stuff in the folder for us too."

The man pulled up in a black, slightly damaged Ford. Even though it was summer he was wearing a full uniform and a thin jacket.

"Wow Ema you look beautiful and tanned" The man introduced himself.

"Thanks, Adam. It's the joy of living in a hot country." Her attitude had reverted back to the way it was before she went out with Apollo.

"Nice to see you haven't changed." The man laughed. "You must be Lana…Ema's sister right?"

"Yes and despite what you think, my sister has changed quite a lot since she went out with her partner." The older of the two Skye sisters growled.

"Ok…it's a pleasure anyway." He kissed her hand and Klavier jealously swished at him and caught his hand as he backed away.

"Stay away from my girlfriend! Herr Adam!" He hissed.

"Klavier!" Apollo barked "he's here to help!"

"Sorry…"

"Um, sorry…" Ema smiled bashfully. "This is Apollo; he's an attorney and the drummer for our band." The puppy sat at the sound of his partner's voice. Apollo met eyes with Adam, the man seemed to bear a grudge against him and he could feel how tense the doctor was. "Apollo is my partner and…and he can change…"

"What do you mean?" The doctor's eyes burned with curiosity and disbelief.

"A werewolf that's what we mean." Lana's eyes met Ema's; she knew something about Ema and Adam that neither Apollo nor Klavier knew. "This is Klavier, the rock star fop as Ema calls him."

"We also have a folder. It contains a list of others who were changed like Apollo." Ema dropped Apollo's briefcase beside her to pick Apollo back up. She had hastily thrown the folder on top of all the papers that were already in there and collected Lana and Klavier. It had been a long nine hour flight to get to England.

"I will take a look at it when we get back to the hospital; you must forgive me. I'm still working and my daughter is still in her crèche." The doctor opened the back seat of his car.

"You have a kid?" Ema climbed in first.

"She's my sister's kid. My sister fell pregnant just before you returned to America; she didn't want her so I took her in and raised her as my own."

"That's sweet. I have kids myself and with your career it must be hard to care for her." Lana held Klavier tight as she climbed in after her sister and Apollo.

"Really how many? And what do you do for a living?" Ryker started the car.

"I have two. I work with Klavier and my sister."

They remained silent as they reached the hospital.

"Animals aren't normally allowed in a hospital, I already got entrance for these two. I'll take you up to my department." 'The department' was a simple laboratory at the top of the hospital. "I'll need to run some blood tests on them both."

"Why?" Ema asked as she took her seat.

"Well, if one of them can change shape then that means they may not have perfect blood inside of them." Ryker rubbed the bridge of his nose and then the length of his styled hair before pushing some glasses on his face.

"What does that mean in English?" Unlike her science nut for a sister Lana didn't understand what science was about. Apollo's mind suddenly clicked into action and he leapt on the desk and sat in front of the blank word document on the computer screen.

**It means that something our bodies naturally produce may trigger our bodies to change like they do.**

"Damn, you're smart." Adam patted Apollo's head. "That's exactly right." As Apollo went to leap of the table he sensed something with Lana. Her stomach had the same disturbance as Ema's yet the signals of it seemed weaker. _Could Ema be…pregnant? _The thought shot through Apollo's mind.

"If what you're telling us is true then surely Apollo must have impure puppy blood. Right?"

"That's the theory, has Klavier changed too?" Ryker readied a needle and Apollo's whole body turned rigid – he was terrified of them.

"No, but Klavier only turned into the kitten yesterday." Lana watched as Apollo leapt of the table terrified by the needle.

"Alright." Klavier had given blood with no restraint yet Apollo was the polar opposite. Ema had to wrestle the squirming puppy down and hold him close to her.

"You have reservations in the hotel across the main road just past the university; tell them you are being cared for by the Queens Med." Ryker took one last look as Ema left the room. He had once (long ago) longed to be in the same position as the human Apollo is. He once longed to be the one Ema wanted to spend her life with. "I'll be working all night if you need me!" He called down the corridor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Night had soon fallen and Ema had left to take a call from the Wright's at the reception of the hotel.

"Hey, Herr Puppy. What's the matter?" Klavier desperately tried to claw the duvet to climb up. Apollo helped him.

"You know how dogs can tell when people are sick." He looked at the daunting hospital building.

"Ja, do you think Ema's ill?" The kitten sat beside the puppy and looked at the dusty coloured night sky.

"Well…no. Obviously Lana's pregnant." Klavier's eyes widened as he heard it.

"How'd you know?"

"She told me, she doesn't know how to tell Ema yet though." Apollo noticed that the dusty cloud drifted like a thick blanket. "It's yours…"

"Ja. So what's the matter?"

"I can sense the same thing in Ema's tummy as I can in Lana's. Lana's isn't as strong to me but it seems clearer."

"So what? Maybe it's that way with all women." Klavier suggested.

"I thought so too, but the woman pilot on the plane was suffering with her back and the lady at the reception had a slight ear problem but neither of them had the same thing as Lana and Ema." Apollo stuttered the last words. "S-so I t-think Ema's p-p-pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Klavier would sit and chat with his best friend over an alcoholic drink of some kind if he was human.

"I don't know. I might ask Ryker if I change into a werewolf tonight."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They had settled to sleep quickly and Apollo could feel somewhere that that night and the following day were going to be different. Ema's hand rested carefully over his puppy bodies' chest and he lay with his head on her stomach.

"I'll ask Ryker and then Lana...one of them should be able to help me." Apollo slumbered on her chest and he was sure his sensitive ears could hear another's heart beat.

Meanwhile at the airport (where it was still bright and sunny) Phoenix and the girls he was chaperoning waited for their call to be announced. Lana's daughters were screaming about missing their mummy and her 'rock star'. He watched the queue begin to form at the gate.

"Daddy, those are the men who came to our school." Trucy whispered.


	9. The werewolf meets the ex

**The werewolf meets the ex**

Apollo still had no idea what was causing him to feel tense. He knew his bracelet responded to lies but this wasn't a lie he was responding to. He sat and watched his slumbering soon-to-be fiancée for a while before carefully sliding the door of his wardrobe open and lifting several articles of clothing from it (Ema had packed them in case they found a cure for Apollo while in England). He left them on the hangers and closed the bathroom door as gently as he could.

The blood red eyes pierced through his mind as he stared at his reflection. He was so confused, so insecure, so…he wasn't sure what else he was. He pulled the hooded jacket over his head, noting that it still fit him almost perfectly. He pulled the hood and it shadowed his face. He pulled a pair of black jeans up his legs, taking pride of the fact that they had a red pattern. His unfathomable love for the colour would never fade. He pulled the pair of leather gloves from his pocket and pulled them over his claws.

"My shoes won't fit…" He mumbled softly to himself. He crept over to the bedside table and slid the second key card from the pile – Klavier and Lana's room before hastily stuffing the second one into his pocket. He made sure to make as little noise as he could as he trotted softly to the next room. He slid the key into the lock and waited for the light to flicker. As he pushed against the door he heard a hiss.

"Leave!" The source of the hiss snarled.

"Klavier is that you? It's me Apollo." The werewolf whispered softly.

"Herr Puppy?" Klavier meowed a little too loud as he squirmed out from the duvets.

"Shush…" He watched as Lana squirmed in the bed, mumbled something and then slept once more. "That was close; I need to borrow your bike boots…"

"Sure…they're by the door." Apollo groped blindly until he felt the boots. "Where are you going?"

"Hospital." Apollo daren't prise the door open anymore as he pulled the boots through the tiny gap.

"Herr Puppy can I come?" Klavier fell from the edge of the bed. He quickly composed himself and ran to the werewolf.

"We need a piece of paper and a pen so we can tell the girls where we've gone." He eased his muscular paws into the boots – they fitted a lot better than his own.

"Here…" The German kitten dropped a piece of paper and a pen in front of the wolf. "I got it from that pile over there." He tore it in half and wrote the same message on both halves.

_Gone to the hospital. Apollo and Klavier. _

They carefully placed one piece of paper in each of the girls' rooms. The werewolf then held his smaller best friend and wondered into the dark streets. The cars rushed past on the road again.

"Herr Puppy, we don't have time to wait…" Klavier meowed.

"I know…" He held the kitten closer as he leapt on top of the nearest car. He then used the next few cars' roofs as stepping stones. "How's that?"

"Gott! You could have gotten us killed!" The kitten felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. He then felt a strange tingling sensation growing in his head. Apollo watched in awe as the kitten fainted momentarily and stood up again as a proud tiger.

"Awesome! What happened?" The tiger shook himself back to reality. "I just had the most amazing adrenaline rush and I seem taller again!"

"You can speak human again! You changed just like I did I think it might have something to do with your adrenaline rush." Apollo growled. "We have a problem, how are we going to get to Ryker?"

"You got any English change?" Klavier asked.

"I have a five pound note. Why?" Apollo reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled note.

"Go inside and ask the receptionist for Herr Ryker's number." The tiger sat by the pay phone. "Then go to the café or something to get a drink for us."

"Klavier, it's 5 in the morning. Why would the café still be open?" Apollo spun to look where the café was. To his shock it was still open. "I'll take that back. See you in a minute."

"Excuse me." The hooded werewolf got the attention of the young receptionist. "Could you give me the number for a Dr Ryker please? He's taking care of some special friends of mine."

"I guess so." She squiggled the number on a piece of paper. "Would you like me to ring him for you?"

"No thank you." He took the small paper from her hand. He then made his way to the café and bought two bottles of cola getting him some change. The hospital sure seemed different in colour to Apollo.

"Alright now what?" Apollo dropped the cola bottles by Klavier.

"Dial the number on this pay phone and get him to come out!" _Damn that was so obvious _Apollo thought. He dialled the number.

"Ryker's office, how can I help you?" The voice yawned sleepily.

"Hi, you know your two special transformation animals…"

"Yes. Mr Justice and Mr Gavin?"

"Remember how they can change shape?"

"Uh-huh."

"We're outside. Klavier can change. He's a tiger and I'm a werewolf. We need you to help get us in to your office." Apollo opened the cola while he waited for Ryker to reply.

"Alright, give me a second." The line went dead.

The professor stumbled out the hospital doors.

"Oh lord." He almost fainted at the blood red wolf eyes piercing him. "Apollo Justice right?"

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to finally be able to talk to you." He held out the gloved claw.

"How can you possibly change? All my tests…"

"Let's not talk about that now." Klavier cut in. "We should wait for the girls for that."

"You can talk Mr Gavin?"

"Yeah, shouldn't he?" Apollo looked at the professor cynically.

"I'm not sure." He took a second to register his shock and compose himself. "What are you here for?"

"I need to ask you some questions but can we go inside?"

"Of course, follow me." Adam led them around the back of the building and through a staff entrance to the hospital.

"So what can I help you with?" Adam took his seat at his desk. Apollo sat on the examination table and Klavier in the chair opposite Ryker.

"I need to ask you some questions about animals." Apollo growled softly.

"Animals? You mean like dogs and stuff?"

"Yeah. Is it true they can sense when people are sick? Dogs I mean."

"Yes why?"

"What about if a woman is pregnant?" Apollo removed the jacket.

"I'm not sure about that, but I don't see why not." Adam wondered thoughtfully.

"Well what if; I – the puppy form of me that is – could sense the same thing in a woman I know is pregnant as I can in a different woman?"

"How do you mean? Do you mean you can sense there's something identical in the two women's bodies? That's quite common." Adam was trying to make sense of what the werewolf was asking.

"But I can't sense it in any other woman's body. Just the pregnant one and the other one." Apollo barked. "Before you answer will you swear you won't tell anyone else about this conversation, sensing people's sicknesses is kinda disturbing…" Klavier listened with interest to the conversation.

"Alright. Well…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ema woke in shock as she groped violently at the empty space in the bed beside her.

"Apollo!" She screamed brightening the room with the bedside lamp. She saw the note laying beside the lamp. "Gone hospital… Oh no what if Ryker tells him!" She grabbed her coat, forgetting to get changed out of her pyjamas and hastily threw on a pair of shoes. She figured Apollo had taken the keys off the sideboard and ran to her sister's door.

"Go away!" Came the grumpy reply.

"Lana! Wake up! It's me Ema! Let me in please! It's an emergency!" The door opened at her last call.

"What is it?"

"Klavier and Apollo have gone to the hospital! What happens if Ryker tells Apollo before I get chance to?" Ema cried.

"That's impossible Klavier is…" Lana pulled back the duvet. "Crap let's go!" Lana threw her coat and shoes on, grabbed the two spare keys on the desk and ran after her sister to the hospital.

"Can you tell me how to get to Doctor Ryker's office?" Ema gasped out of breath.

"Of course, go in the lift to the tenth floor, turn left then left again and go right to the end." The receptionist replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Apollo!" Ema cried as she burst through the door running into the werewolf's arms. "I wondered where you'd gone!"

"Klavier?" Lana looked curiously at the large cat purring in the chair.

"The one and only mien Liebe!" He purred contently.

"So you can change too." Ema pulled herself onto the examination table beside Apollo. He could tell she was no longer afraid of what he had become.

"Klavier's change is caused by an adrenaline rush; he changed as soon as he got one." Apollo told Ryker. "What can you tell us about our blood?"

"I'll start with the easy bit – that's you Klavier." Ryker turned to the tiger and Lana wrapped around his neck. "Would you like a chair Miss Skye?"

"No thanks."

"Well the kitten blood you were injected with isn't pure. It was tainted with some kind of virus that doesn't affect humans. This means a chemical your body naturally produces – like adrenaline – can trigger the change so you become capable of speech and larger." Ryker flipped the folder Ema had given him open. "From what I can decipher of this, you two are both part of some kind of experiment to make genetically enhanced animals from humans. So whoever is doing this is injecting victims with tainted blood so they can act like a human and talk but be an animal."

"So what's the hard bit?" Ema growled her eyes flaring with a faint glimmer of excitement.

"That would be Apollo…" Ryker fiddled with his glasses. "Apollo was injected with pure puppy blood so he shouldn't change and yet he looks and acts like the ultimate hybrid between the dog and a human. I don't have the foggiest idea why though."

"It has something to do with my bracelet and me getting tense. My bracelet glowed the first time this happened to me but I don't know what _this _is." Apollo tapped the tight fitting bracelet.

"Hm, if you can find out why your bracelet does that then you may be able to control when you can change. It might be a valuable asset."

"Ryker you haven't told me why you bear a grudge against me by the way." Apollo growled suddenly.

"Grudge? I don't bear a grudge against you."

"Herr Professor I wouldn't bother lying to him. He has a talent for making liars reveal the truth." The tiger growled.

"It's because of something you have that he doesn't." Ema cut in.

"What are you on about?" Apollo asked.

"You have something I can't have but I longed for so much in the past."

"Look, Apollo. I really didn't wan to tell you this. When I was here I was caught doing something that could have got me kicked of my course where I was studying. I managed to bribe most of the people who caught me except for Adam. I went out with him – which was what he asked for."  
"It didn't work out Apollo. We only dated for two days and we never kissed or anything. Even after that I longed for Ema to fall in love with me." Adam sighed. "I'm jealous of you because you're the one she loves. I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too Apollo, I should have told you before we got here." Ema hugged herself into the soft fur of Apollo's chest.

"It's fine. I love you Ema so I can always forgive you."


	10. Vampire's ressurection

**Vampire's resurrection**

Dawn had crept from the earth as the group continued to talk. They reasoned out possible explanations as to Apollo's change and added new ones, it was almost a dispute. Yet what Ryker didn't know was the list of victims that Ema and Apollo had removed from the folder. Apollo had the list in his trouser pocket. He was worried what would happen if either Ryker or Klavier saw some of the names and animals on the list.

"Papa…" A little blonde girl poked her head through Ryker's door. "Nurse said it's time for me to come and see you…" The girl was sleepy and she droned the words.

"Honey, go back to the crèche and get some more sleep." Ryker tried to sound perky.

"But Papa!" The little girl cried. "I want to go back home to bed! Who are these people and the scary animals?"

"That's ok sweetie, these scary animals won't hurt you." Lana rubbed Klavier's chest earning a purr of delight.

"Hi I'm Ema; I'm one of your papa's friends from a long time ago." Ema slid back so she was sat a distance away from Apollo. "This is Apollo, he's my…uh…special friend and something bad happened to him."

"Papa, is that right?" The little girl ran to Ryker's chair and hugged close to her 'father' as he lifted her onto his lap.

"Yes honey."

"I'm Lana, I'm Ema's big sister and this is Klavier." She kept the tiger quiet.

"Um…this is Jessie. She's my five year old adoptive daughter." Apollo and Klavier kept quiet so they didn't scare the girl too much.

"Did a bad thing happen to Lana's cat too?" The little girl asked.

"Yes honey." Ryker hugged the tiny blonde girl closer to him as he reached for the ringing phone.

Apollo and Klavier felt it at the exact same time. The jolt of pain which signalled metamorphosis into their smaller weaker forms again.

"Um, yes give me a second." Ryker handed the phone to Ema looking at the animals with exquisite interest. "Ema it's for you."

"That's amazing; you two are a truly unique case!" Suddenly Ryker's daughter rubbed her eyes in shock. Apollo realised the paper had fallen from his jeans during the transformation and his jacket (which he put back on) had shrunk with him.

"Haha a puppy in a sports jacket!" Klavier laughed until a sudden chill hit him. "Brr, it's cold."

"Papa where did the big scary animals go?"

"They're the big scary animals sweetie." Ryker sat and thought it through carefully. "They were just like me when some bad people did something. Now they change from cute animals to scary animals." Apollo ran to the paper and sat on it in case the doctor or Lana tried to read the paper.

"You'd like directions to the hospital…" Ema said aloud. "Maybe you should ask the doctor about that." She handed the phone back.

"Who is it?"

"Phoenix. He and the girls are in England." Ema replied taking Apollo into her arms and shoving the slip of paper into the tiny pocket in the pup's jacket.

"Get a taxi to the Queens Medical Center." Ryker leant back in his chair. "Tell them I will deal with the fair when you get here."

"Thanks. He's the guy me and Apollo live with and he's looking after Lana's kids." Ema smiled at the professor whose daughter had drifted to sleep. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat, is that ok?" Ryker nodded.

"Wait for us!" Lana grabbed Klavier and chased after Ema and Apollo.

The meal was mediocre – no different than in American hospitals as far as Ema was concerned. Apollo showed Klavier how to eat the food before settling down on Ema's lap to let the food settle.

"Do you think Adam will be able to make a cure for these two?" Lana asked. _And all the other victims…_ Apollo thought to himself.

"I'm not sure; we need to concentrate on why Apollo can change first." Ema finished the last mouthful of her food, finding it tasted funny and that although she felt full she craved more.

"Your friends' taxi's here Ema." The professor came up to the girls in the café. Outside Lana's two daughters were the first to climb out the mini van.

"Mommy!" The girls ran to their mum. "Mommy's rock star!" The girls yelled excitedly taking it in turns to hug Klavier and Lana.

"Ema!" Trucy was next out hugging Ema before running to Apollo. "Polly!" She threw the puppy around hugging him along with Pearl as she climbed out.

"Thanks sir." The taxi driver laughed as the final person – Phoenix climbed out.

The others were inside and quickly acquainted. Ryker introduced himself accordingly and his daughter set out to befriend Lana's children.

"D-Daddy. What about the guys on the plane?" Apollo and Klavier's ears perked up at Trucy's nervousness.

"What guys Mr Wright? If you're hiding something then I'm –" Ema hissed before Phoenix cut in.

"There were some men from Trucy's school on the plane…"

"…The vampires…" Trucy almost cried.

"The…" Lana's face paled. "What if they're back to get us too!"  
"Calm down Lana, I'm sure it's nothing…" Phoenix's voice seemed uncaring – a shock to Ema and Apollo.

"Then you might need to get your tiger-cat Klavier and Apollo out!" Ema yelled. "What happens if they get hold of them?"

"Or us?" Lana adds.

"Daddy you should care!" Trucy cried clutching Apollo even closer to her.

"Who are the Vampires?" Ryker watched as Apollo's body went rigid like it had done with the needles the day before.

"They were the people who attacked these two at school…" Ema pointed to Trucy and Pearl. "I went out and took the puppy Apollo out with me, we got a phone call to take Klavier, Lana and ourselves to the school. Apollo was then told to surrender himself or be responsible for the death of every girl in that room."

"You should get out of here then! Fast!" Ryker yelled. "Give me your mobile – I mean cellphone number and run!"

As Ema began to hastily write the number the lights went out.

The phone was still working – that was obvious by the sound on Ryker's desk.

"We need to evacuate the building!" Ryker called in the darkness, unsure if anyone – even his own daughter was there with him.

Ema was the first to get out and ran as fast as she could to the where she thought the elevator was. The others were quickly out too all except for the professor, the professor's daughter, Apollo and Klavier.

They were forbidden to enter until the power was back on. The building's main energy supply was sabotaged – the only bits that weren't were the operating theatres, children's wards and the mental asylum. The phone's and computers ran on a separate energy supply.

"Where's Apollo or Klavier?" Pearl screeched.

"No!" Ema barged past the crowd of police officers blocking the entrance. Lana quickly followed – surprised by her sister's boldness. The room was wrecked.

"The folder's gone!" Lana screamed. "The boys too…"  
"Adam!" The professor was unconscious – it didn't take anyone with a medical degree to work that out. "I think he's been knocked out with something heavy!"  
"Like his microscope perhaps…" Lana picked the blood stained machine up.

"Nnng… Where's Jessie?" He groaned, eyes still closed. "Someone came in…and hit me. My head kills."

"Stay here Adam. Lana go get help!" Ema couldn't help but fuss.

"Search the hospital everybody!" A nurse taking care of the semi-conscious Ryker called to everyone around her. "We're looking for Dr Ryker's daughter, a brown puppy with a gold bracelet and red jacket and a golden kitten!"

The search retrieved nothing…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Take me back to Papa!" Was the first thing Apollo recalled hearing…

**Sorry guys. It's kinda short but the next bit has to be in a new chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger again. EvilWaffles xxx**


	11. Project origin

**Project Origin**

"Please take me back!" Again the same shrill voice rang clear in the air. The air was humid, thick and smelt of illegal cigarettes and alcohol. The smell was ripping savagely at Apollo's sensitive nose and he was constantly being jolted up and down and shifting from left to right. The jolts were not normal though – they were the kind of jolts you felt if you were on vacation is some dodgy RV or campervan and you got stuck in pot holes on those unknown, unnamed country roads.

He slid to the right and felt his head smash against something which roused him from his self conscious state. He felt the blood drain from his head and slowly adjusted his eyes to see a blurred vision of a little girl in a blue outfit.

"Puppy?" The girl crawled towards him, clearly unstable herself as she slid rapidly. She helped him onto his feet. He recognised the girl as the absent-minded professor's daughter. _What was her name again?_

"Jessie!" he barked forgetting he couldn't talk.

"Shut up you little brat and shut that mutt up too!" A man, complete with one of said illegal cigarettes in his mouth growls as he puts his head through a small hatch. "Otherwise, it's shooting time" The man produced a small pistol from his pocket. The little girl screamed in fear and wrapped her tiny fingers over Apollo's nose.

"…Ugh my head." The sound was a silent grumble.

"Klavier!" Apollo squirmed and fell from the girl's grip. He ran to the source of the noise. A black cat box was strapped to a large wooden seat (or at least it looked like one).

"Herr Puppy?" The cat yelled.

"Be quiet." Apollo scolded quietly. He was lifted from the floor by another jolt. Klavier was lifted so high he slammed his head into the cat box roof. "Are you alright dude?"

"What do you think?" Klavier hissed. "Where are we anyhow?"

"I don't know…" Apollo felt himself slide back into the little girl's arms again.

He felt himself gripped by the sensitive fur on the back of his neck as he suddenly ground to a halt. The young girl was tugged by the collar of her blue jacket beside him. The sun beamed and heated him in just the few seconds he was outdoors – he wasn't in England now that was for sure. He looked back at where he had been, a jet black van with the words 'Los Angeles U.S.A.' _I'm back home?_

The darkness soon engulfed him again. A black void swallowed him and his capturers as they descended further and further underground.

The sounds of many distressed voices invaded all of the trio's ears but to the confused little girl they all sounded like the cries emitted by animals. To Apollo and Klavier they were the kind of call they could answer. The underground was a dank holding pen like a pound and Apollo felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. _I was rescued from a pound…just to be put back in one. _He couldn't get a good enough look at his attacker, yet they didn't look anything like an animal rescue team Apollo knew.

The girl and him were thrown into a rather effective (and primitive) jail cell consisting of steel bars dug deep into the underground cavern. They were about a floor beneath the city as they could still see a grate where the tiniest amount of light could still flood through.

"Help me" The cry was heard across the shadow ridden path way between him and the other wall.

"Who are you?" Apollo howled. Klavier was tossed into a small hatch to an even tinier cage inside the one Apollo was in. A man approached Apollo with a clamp of some kind and he snarled as he arched his back to warn the black clad figure. "The Vampires!" Apollo suddenly felt realisation hit him like a bullet train.

"Nighty night!" Apollo suddenly fell to the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What are we going to do?" Ema screamed in despair. She, Ryker, Lana, Mr Wright and the kids had searched practically the whole of the city with no sign of the boys. Her pager for work suddenly rang in her pocket.

Ema Skye must return to Los Angeles immediately.

There was no name for who it was from and – although she smelt a trap – it was for work and she had no choice but comply.

"Adam I have to return to the U.S. right now." She didn't know what was to happen when she got there.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Apollo wake up" A soft coo roused him. "Come on wake up." The cooing got closer to his ear. "I said wake up!" The coo was deafening as he woke with a beak in his ear.

"Who are you?" The puppy jumped in shock, the clamp had been used to chain his paw to the floor and Klavier and Jessie were still fast off. "Are they ok?"

"Yes they're fine. You were given sedative." The small 'winged vermin' as the animal's kind was commonly referred to (A pigeon) cooed. "My name is Olivia Harvey, like you I'm a victim of the Vampires' experiment."

"How did you know my name was Apollo?"

"You took a folder that had information in about all of the Vampires' experiments in, Yes?" Apollo nodded. "I read the names from that, I broke free a long time ago and have been touring around the city since, watching over my little sisters."

"What city?" Klavier stirred and stood, unstably on his kitten legs.

"You don't know where you live?" The birds eyes widened in shock. "This is Los Angeles dummy!"

"How did we get back home from England?" Apollo growled as he felt pain in his paw.

"Puppy!" The little girl cried groggily running towards the pigeon and puppy.

"Do you still have the list of experiments?" Olivia asked sticking her head into the puppy's pocket.

"List?" Klavier looked at Apollo in that confused face.

"Klavier there was a list in that folder, there was roughly 50 names on it. I didn't tell you because the top three names were an A Tiala, D Crescend and K Gavin. An eagle, snake and panther." Apollo sighed solemnly. "I'm so sorry…"

"My Bruder!" Klavier cried.

"There are 56 names exactly." The bird cut into the conversation. "The cures in this building too but none of us can get it. We're not tall enough or able to get past the guards to get to it."

"Do you perhaps know why I can change?"

"Yes, you're allergic to Anthisimine, the main ingredient in the medicines mixed with the blood we're injected with. If you were to drink the cure there is a small chance that after a small period of time you will pass out or have an allergic reaction." The bird cooed. "I'm a human doctor by the way. All you have to do is keep calm I believe, that's the rumours among the guards."

"Alright let's try it." Apollo took a deep breath, closed his eyes and emptied his thoughts. He felt that pain that he got whenever he changed. He tried not to open his eyes as the blood drained from his mind. He shook himself and stood, ripping the chain from the floor as he stood in his proud werewolf form.

"Mr Apollo?" Ryker's young daughter fell towards him, landing in his arms.

"Jessie are you alright?" The wolf asked.

"I want my papa. Where are we?" The little girl cried, finding comfort in the potentially deadly form of Apollo.

"We're in my home, Los Angeles in America." Apollo pushed his claw into his pocket. "Olivia!" He threw the paper at the bird.

"Thank you Mr Justice." She looked at the bars of the cage. "Now all we need is the keys to the cages, to get out here and get the cure, preferably without running into the boss man and those three people you mentioned earlier. They are crazed, seriously."

"Then I'm gonna do the first bit." Apollo grabbed two of the bars on the cell. He pulled as hard as he could and managed to pull them apart to make a big enough gap to get through. He managed to pull a gap in the bars by Klavier too. "Olivia, stay here with Jessie. Klavier and I will take a look around." Klavier felt that rush again and leapt forward as a tiger.

"Let's rock Herr Forehead!"

Apollo and Klavier made a good double team when it came to distracting the guards. Klavier would act as the decoy and Apollo would fight them down. They managed to get to ground level. The room was black with dirt and grime as Apollo lit the only room the pair hadn't been in. Apollo coughed as he scanned the room.

"Hey Apollo, what's this?" Klavier looked at the dust coated board. "Project Prudence…" Apollo fell back in shock at the photos pinned to the wall; he recognised the leftmost one as Pru the Junkyard dog.

"That's Pru!" Apollo barked. "This paper says she was the original project and the boss' wife." He grabbed the paper and stuffed it deep into his pocket.

"Who's Pru?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's get that cure before the boss comes here." They turned the tables over, rummaged through cabinets and eventually found the large glass vial referred to in the documents on the pin board.

"We're going to get everybody out of here!" Apollo barked triumphantly as he scanned the cages throughout the room. Each person introduced themselves and Apollo realised the diversity. All of the animals were fairly small, all 50 of the animals – including Olivia. There were falcons, parrots, hamsters and one poor soul even got turned into a goldfish. The only names not ticked were the top three as they were nowhere to be seen. They were – after all – the boss' pets.

The light blinded all of the animals as they stepped into the day.

"I know where we are!" Apollo lifted Jessie into his arms. "I know somewhere where we can lay low for a while too!" He called to the gathering behind him. "To the Junk Yard!" He howled. _Where I can get my answers before curing everyone…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ema Skye. You are being arrested under the suspicion of the murder of Klavier Gavin and Apollo Justice." There was a police officer there at the doors of the plane.

"What?" Everyone around her roared.

"Ema would never kill Klavier and wouldn't even HURT Apollo!" Lana growled.

"Then where are they?" The officer asked, shutting them up. Ema, who believed strongly that it was her fault this ever happened to Apollo stood and allowed the officer to put the cuffs on her. She sighed heavily and tears began to stream from her eyes as she was escorted of the plane followed by her family. _It's all my fault. If I had met him outside the courthouse early that day then this wouldn't happen. _She wasn't even sure if Apollo was still alive. She was just believing in miracles now.

**Hi thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update. I had a bad accident with my shoulder otherwise I would have updated sooner. Please review – EvilWaffles xx**


	12. The Final Push

"Pru, Axel I need to talk to you alone." Apollo left Jessie with Klavier and the other animals who were using the cure to restore their human bodies and followed the pair. "I want you to explain this."

"Project Pru…I knew you were smart." Pru yelped. "That's me, the original experiment – as you've probably worked out."

"So what's your real name? And who's responsible for all this?"

"My real name is Rosetta Skye; my husband was responsible for this five years ago."

"I suppose you're confused now." Axel cut in. "I knew she was a human, but there's something else you should know. Something about why she helped you."

"I helped you because you smelled so strong of my daughters and then you brought one to me."

"Ema is your daughter!" Apollo yelled a little too loud.

"Keep your voice down!" Rosetta scolded. "Ema and Lana Skye are my daughters, their father ditched them when they were still young and I was taken away from them when they were teenagers."

"I guess you must have wanted to jump her when you saw her then." Apollo said solemnly at the sad tale. "We have the cure you can change back and correct everything your husband has done to you and your children."

"I have an obligation to another child now!" Pru barked.

"Then I'll take care of Mi!" Apollo yelled angrily. _If me and Ema get our new house we'll house all the JY dogs…_

"I'll think about it…" Apollo could tell she wanted to change.

"Apollo!" The little Cocker Spaniel called Chloe ran towards him. "You need to see the television!" Se gasped for breath.

"What?" Apollo stood, falling back down as he changed back to the puppy. "Well at least that's getting less painful."

"Mr Justice!" Jessie ran up too. Apollo let her follow him and Chloe through the streets to a nearby electrical shop.

"Detective Ema Skye, girlfriend of ace attorney and rock star drummer Apollo Justice is appearing in court today. She is suspected of murdering Apollo Justice and his best friend, genius prosecutor and fellow band mate Klavier Gavin." Apollo felt faint but was soon roused from that state by a large slash to his chest. He was hoisted from the floor by something large with shadow black paws. Something large swooped down at the little girl and snatched the glass vial containing the cure.

"Take him to the courthouse…" The creature that snatched the vial growled softly.

Apollo felt sharp teeth dig deep into his neck making him yelp and swipe blindly at the creature. He was then dragged away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He must have blacked out again as he woke in the courthouse, in the jaws of a panther.

"Kristoph!" He wheezed, he was in terrible pain and he could see the crimson pool beneath him. The window was smashed to bits above him. "Ema!" He could just about make out the figure of his girlfriend in the defendant's chair.

"Apollo!" Ema cried. She forced her way from the bailiffs who were terrified. She screamed as she felt a grip over her throat.

Apollo's eyes began to adjust to the light. He struggled but couldn't wrench free from the grip on his neck. He could see a man alongside the cat. He was rugged and aged in a fine black suit.

"As you can see Apollo Justice is not dead!" The man laughed as the panther threw Apollo to the floor. "I will now prove it is indeed him. Miss Tiala if you would." Apollo half expected to see an eagle.

"Daryan! The vial!" With such an obvious hair style, Apollo was certain Daryan was human again – meaning he had drank the cure. A slim figured woman came towards him – a needle in her hand. That was Alita, who had also drank the cure. He felt the needle in his neck and couldn't wrestle her away.

"As you may or may not be aware, I have just murdered Apollo Justice, he is allergic to anthisimine – the main ingredient in the medicine used to change and cure him. He will go into a coma and probably die." The man had an evil aura about him that the human Apollo could sense. Apollo felt his muscles twitch involuntarily. _I have to protect Ema… _Apollo didn't care that he could possibly die; just that he wanted to save the girl he loved.

He felt Kristoph lift him again and drag him up towards the window.

"If the drop doesn't kill you, the drugs will!" He growled as he rammed his head into Apollo's chest.

"Apollo!" Ema screamed in distress. She had just watched her partner die. Or so she thought.

"Herr Puppy!" Klavier cried as he and the other victims of The Vampires stormed the door. He was too late, just a minute earlier and he could have saved Apollo from his big brother. Klavier broke down there and then along with everyone else in the room but where had he let Jessie wonder off to?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…kid…wake up!" He was in a person's arms. "It's me Rosetta." He struggled to open his eyes to be met by the woman. She was aged but Apollo realised that she was the one responsible for her daughters' good looks.

"Rosetta…I have to save Ema." He felt his chest weakening as he spoke.

"You mustn't! You will go into a coma soon! You need to get to a hospital!" She was shocked at Apollo's selflessness.

"I can still hear the animals… I will save Ema at all costs!" He toppled from her grip onto the cold concrete. He struggled onto his hands.

He relaxed all of his muscles, ignoring the pain he was in and hoped that he could activate some kind of resistance against his allergy for a few minutes. His bracelet began to glow and the blood flow sent a numbing sensation over his body.

"Perfect…"

"Mr Justice!" Ryker's young daughter ran as fast as she could towards him. "Mr Justice are you ok?"

"Yes Jessie." He lied as he stood and pulled the small girl into his arms.

"Boss, need a lift?" Falco asked as he sat atop Rocket's head.

"Hop on up!" He climbed atop the huge racehorse.

"Get to the courthouse as fast and safe as you can!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He tumbled down from the horse as they stopped, Rosetta wasn't far behind. Apollo told Jessie to quietly climb on his back. He and the dogs were going to hid themselves amongst the crowds, then when Rosetta approached her husband it would give the bailiffs and cops chance to get the Skye sister's dad and his beloved (now human) pets.

"Do you remember me?" Rosetta stood alone in the middle of the room. "Remember how you separated me from my two daughters and then changed me. Now you have the guts to change others." She growled.

"R-Rose!" The man panicked.

"Rosetta! Now!" All the dogs, Rocket the horse, Casey the cat, Falco and Apollo leapt up. Apollo ran towards Ema who had been wrestled back into the defendant's chair.

"Apollo!" She cried nestling her head so deep into Apollo's chest it felt like she was trying to break his ribs. "I thought you were dead!"

"No, nearly. I can feel myself getting weaker every second." As he said it, he felt so much more weak he felt faint and collapsed into her arms. "Looks like the anthisimine is doing its thing…" He wheezed.

While he and Ema were talking the bailiffs and cops had chained and fought the leader of the Vampires and the guys he was using.

"I'll dare you separate me from my daughters Ema and Lana and then convince them I died, then disappeared from their lives too!" Rosetta screamed at the man.

"They're our parents!" Ema cried at Lana.

"I'm sorry Ema, I had to!" As Lana spoke Apollo fell completely.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Ema cried in horror. Apollo had indeed gone into said coma.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Three days straight of darkness, no hope, desolation. Apollo could hear voices.

"Ema get some rest, if he wakes up you'll be the first to know." Apollo's keen hearing alerted him.

"No!" She screamed. His eyes adjusted to the brightness and he was suddenly mobile again. The other people clearly hadn't realised he was awake. The others left and he and Ema were alone.

"If you can here me Apollo then please do something to prove it." He stayed looking at the ceiling. He squeezed her hand softly.

"How's that?" His voice was so raspy and it was hurting him to talk.

"Apollo!"

"Ssh, not so loud, you don't want the others to know I'm awake yet do you?"

"No." She stood and hugged herself against him, careful to avoid the wires and pipes attached to him. "A lot's happened since this. Turns out Rosetta is my mum and Lana's pregnant." She said them as if they were a bad thing.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked.

"No but…"

"That reminds me Ema, I think I know what's wrong with your chest." A nurse came in clutching a bottle.

"Oh, you're awake!" The nurse smiled.

"Um…nurse. Can you find out what's wrong with my girlfriends' chest please?" Apollo croaked. "Ema when I was a dog…I could sense the same thing inside you as I could Lana. I knew she was pregnant and I want to make sure about you."

"What?" Ema gasped in shock. "Are you sure?"

Ema followed the nurse, respecting Apollo's wishes.

"Thank you Ema!" He smiled in a broken down way.

"Apollo!" Klavier ran in after he saw Ema. "I've been trying to get Ema to rest; the others have all gone home to rest too."

"Klavier! I need to ask a favour. Go to everyone and tell them I'm safe and visit the Wrights. Have a look in the filing cabinet on the right hand side of the window and get the small box in the bottom."

Everyone was there with flowers, cards and chocolates for the small boy before Ema returned.

"Here." Klavier pushed the small box into the boy's pocket. "What's in there?"  
"None of your business." _Dumbass._

"Excuse me, I think Miss Skye needs to talk to Mr Justice alone." Ema's face was as white as a sheet as the nurse led everyone away.

"Apollo I-"

"Before you tell me the news I want to ask you something. Will you marry me Ema?"

"What did you say?" Ema was sure she heard what she had.

"I said 'will you marry me Ema?'" He suddenly felt a panic attack.

"Of course I will!" She hugged into his chest again. He pulled himself back so he was sat. He tried to reach into his pocket – just managing to grab the box.

"Thank you Ema, you make me a happy man everyday and you will continue to do so." He pushed the ring onto her finger.

"You were…right. I'm pregnant, three months gone." She grabbed his hand avoiding the needles. "I'm scared and I need you now more than ever."

"I'm not leaving you." He kissed her gently.

"The stuff for our new house went through too…" She smiled. "Rosetta asked if we would take all the JY dogs in."

He leant against her, hearing her heartbeat rush.

"I will never ever leave again." He assured her.

"And if you're sick, I'm going to keep a close eye on you." She rubbed her head against his neck.

It was that moment that they knew all the events that happened was the final test. Now Apollo and Ema were to be wed, had a new house and a new baby on the way. Never before had they been so excited and in love.

**The end xx**


	13. Special Thanks

**Special thanks…**

Thanks to:

Custardmaker

DDT 4

Random-lol

Anonymous

Anabelle Harpe

For your reviews, criticism and ideas

Thanks to:

Capcom

for the awesome game

That's all folks… working on the next story already!


End file.
